


crafty lover（七）H part

by saganoryota



Category: YY - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saganoryota/pseuds/saganoryota





	crafty lover（七）H part

“那现在，还痒吗...？”

中岛裕翔有些不可置信地凝视了山田凉介短短几秒钟，突然像是挣脱了束缚一般，得寸进尺地狠狠把山田凉介按在墙上，用带着茧的大拇指扫过山田凉介细腻柔软的唇，然后毫不犹豫地吻了上去。

“不够...还不够...”

“只有你才能缓解...”

“只有你...”

就算中岛裕翔在自己的口中攻城略地，山田凉介也没有再反抗，他被动地接受着对方激烈而又急不可耐的深吻，感受着对方疯狂攫取自己口中的空气和湿润，直到两个人的唇舌都交缠在一起，嘴边留下激情过后的银丝。

中岛裕翔发狠却又懂得轻重，将舌头从山田凉介的口中退出，转而咬食着他已经被吻到发红的下嘴唇，一边咬食着一边看着他因为哭过变得湿润的眼睛，把手一点点顺着身体往他的下体摸去。

山田凉介开始发慌，因为对方的手在自己下身的隆起上流连了一会，就直接顺着宽松的裤腰伸进了裤子里面，在内裤的表面用轻柔的动作抚摸了起来。

“不、这样不行...”

山田凉介皱紧了眉头，闭上眼睛，感觉到中岛裕翔又一次吻住了他仅仅歇息了一会的双唇，把自己接下来要说的话也吞了下去。

“不许...不许你拒绝。”

说着，中岛裕翔的手就伸进了山田凉介的内裤里面。

冰凉的指尖突然触碰到自己下身的炙热，让山田凉介忍不住打了一个哆嗦，对方娴熟的技巧让他欲罢不能，好像失去了推开对方的能力，抚慰了没有一会，山田凉介就起了反应，下身也变得愈发肿胀。

“以前有没有女孩子帮你这样弄过？肯定有吧？”

“但是肯定没有过男人，对吧？”

“好开心。”

“但是如果连女人也没有过，我会更开心的......”

这个人的占有欲，太可怕了。

“之前就很想问了......你到底有、多喜欢我？”

山田凉介一个没忍住问了出来。

“比草稿纸上的那些喜欢，还要多一百倍。”

中岛裕翔将头埋进山田凉介的颈窝，轻轻啃咬着吸吮着他脖子和耳后轻薄脆弱的皮肤，用舌尖描绘着他耳廓上的迷宫。

山田凉介的喉咙里发出了一声难耐的轻哼，中岛裕翔就又把舌尖伸进山田凉介的耳洞舔食，用自己的胸膛感受着对方的胸膛由于沉重的呼吸带来的高低起伏。

“求你了。”

“和我做吧。”

可能今天来到这里，和他重逢，就是命中注定会发生的事情，可能永远也逃离不了这个人的魔爪吧。

山田凉介把手虚弱无力地搭在中岛裕翔的肩上，缴枪投降。

我输了。

中岛裕翔好像感受到了山田凉介一点点的回应，突然抱起他的双腿，让他坐在自己的胯间，一只手将电脑桌上所有的原稿和废纸都扫到了地上。

把怀里的人放倒在桌子上，然后脱掉他外穿的裤子，只留一条内裤，把他的一条腿曲起来，脚立在桌边，开始由下而上用舌尖在他的大腿内侧留下一串水印。

双手勾住内裤边缘的时候，中岛裕翔看了看桌上的山田凉介，他再也不会像以前那样激烈地反抗，然后毫不客气留给自己脸上火辣辣的阵痛，于是中岛裕翔顺势扒下了他的内裤，看到粉嫩的柱体已经有了抬头的欲望，他满足地一口含住。

“嗯啊...别......”

山田凉介艰难地将手放在中岛裕翔的脸颊上微微做着抗拒，但却被中岛裕翔的另一只手反扣住，他的口腔温暖湿热，自己的顶端一直顶到他的喉咙深处，好像舌头上的味蕾都在刺激着他柱身上逐渐暴起的青筋，忍不住闭上眼睛开始享受这难得的快感。

中岛裕翔熟练地做着口活，随手从一边的抽屉里拿出来一管润滑剂，山田凉介一惊，难道这是随手就可以够到的东西吗。

“这是我自慰的时候用的。”

山田凉介一瞬间疑惑的表情好像被中岛裕翔看在眼里了。

“只能想着你自慰。”

“但是现在终于可以不用只靠幻想了。”

中岛裕翔挤了一点润滑剂，然后抬高山田凉介的臀部，开始一边观察一边用指肚揉捏着山田凉介未经开发的穴口。

“啊......！”

山田凉介快要疯了，他根本就没有办法去看中岛裕翔认真地打量自己私处时的脸，然而自己略带娇嗔的喘息却控制不住了。

“怎么了？我还没有伸进去呢。”

“润滑一定要好好做才可以，不然会痛。”

听到这话，山田凉介开始害怕了起来。

“我们...我们不做了吧...”

“我连你的这里都看过摸过了，这种情况下你要我停下来吗？”

可恶。

当中岛裕翔伸进第一根手指的时候，山田凉介慌忙捂住自己忍不住惊叫出声的嘴。

“别捂住，我爱听。”

中岛裕翔把山田凉介的手牵过来，放在嘴边温柔地亲吻着指尖，另一只手也没有停下来，继续伸进第二根手指。

“呜...嗯...”

第三根手指中岛裕翔不敢再轻举妄动，因为身下的人实在是太过紧张，穴口紧紧夹着自己的两根手指不松开，中岛裕翔无奈，只能动作轻微地让埋在他体内的那两根手指活动起来，挠刮着他的肠壁。

“乖，放松一点，不然我进不去。”

“怎、怎么放松啊......？”

山田凉介要哭了，再怎么说这样的事也是第一次经历，他从来没想过自己会当0，又怎么可能知道在这种情况下要怎么放松。

想到这里，他突然又觉得好气。

“为什么......为什么我是0啊？！”

“做0会让你舒服啊。”

“胡说明明会痛！”

“可是你要是不放松的话，会夹的我也很痛啊。”

百口莫辩。

山田凉介突然感觉自己那么多年的漫画白看了。

中岛裕翔看着山田凉介气鼓鼓的样子没忍住笑出了声，然后俯上身去吻他微撅的嘴唇。

“我现在手腾不开空，把上衣脱掉。”

中岛裕翔一只手撩起山田凉介的衣摆，山田凉介将两只胳膊抬起来，让中岛裕翔毫不费力地把他的套头卫衣撸了下来扔到一边，在看到他洁净的躯体之后，又低下头让舌尖在他胸前的两点红缨上流连。

“嗯...嗯啊......”

红豆变得发硬凸起，而身下却变得更加柔软容易进去了，中岛裕翔顺势挤进第三根手指，在山田凉介的体内捣来捣去，惹得他惊叫连连。

“山田君，三根手指都进去了哦。”

山田凉介摇摇头不想听，太羞耻了。

但是这个人为什么，说起这样的话来这样的得心应手而且还不知道害臊呢。

山田凉介突然感觉到自己被从电脑桌上抱下来，又被反了个身重新压趴在桌子上，中岛裕翔把脚伸进山田凉介的双脚之间，把他的两脚大幅度地分开，趴在他身后把运动裤撸到胯下，露出了胯间早就已经忍耐许久的大小可观的性器。

山田凉介什么都看不到，只能感觉到对方的欲望在自己的臀缝间不断地摩擦，却迟迟不肯进入。

“深呼吸。”

“我要进去了。”

虽然已经做了扩张，但是中岛裕翔还是费了很大的劲将整根没入山田凉介的体内，山田凉介身体痉挛着不敢动，让中岛裕翔也难耐地够呛。

“别紧张，交给我，好吗？”

“你说的轻巧......”

山田凉介的声音里真的夹带着哭腔。

“放松，一会就会很舒服的。”

中岛裕翔在山田凉介的身后爱抚地舔舐着他的耳垂和后颈，一直等到对方终于放松了一点点，下身才开始抽动。

“啊...啊...轻点你这个混蛋...”

桌上的笔记本电脑都因为大幅度的动作不住地摇晃，中岛裕翔把山田凉介的一条腿蜷曲着抬起架在桌沿，向着被更加清晰地展示在他面前的穴口，掰开他的臀瓣猛烈地冲刺，山田凉介的手握紧桌沿，头高高地昂起来，脖颈和后背开始发出细细的汗珠。

中岛裕翔的手环抱住山田凉介，用手指揉捏着已经被蹂躏到发红的乳尖，又整双手覆上他的胸部揉搓，这激起了山田凉介很大的不满。

“该死...你这家伙...”

“我才不是女人啊......！”

中岛裕翔从山田凉介的体内抽离，把已经浑身发软的山田凉介压到身边被子杂乱的小床上，没有继续刚刚的动作，而是就这样伏在山田凉介的身上看着已经被情欲折磨得意乱情迷脸颊绯红的他。

“说起来，山田君从来没有叫过我的名字呢。”

好像是这样子的。

山田凉介甚至不知道该怎么称呼他才比较好，可是这个问题还没等解决，回过神来两个人已经发生这样的关系了。

“我以后也不叫你山田君了吧。”

“叫你凉介。”

“凉介。”

山田凉介推拒着中岛裕翔的胸膛，把脸埋到旁边的被子里。

他承认现在的自己很奇怪，他听到中岛裕翔用怜爱的语气叫着自己的名字，看到他现在看来变得十分情色的眼神，身体的每一寸皮肤更加滚烫了。

“快住口，别这样叫。”

“凉介不喜欢我这么叫你吗？”

“都说让你住......啊！”

中岛裕翔重新将自己的硕大埋进还在一闭一合的山田凉介的入口，山田凉介毫无防备地叫出了声，随后感觉自己的双腿被分得更开，身上的人顶得更加快速和深入了。

“不、不行......太快......啊......”

“凉介，叫我一声裕翔听听吧。”

“不、我不要......！”

“？为什么？”

山田凉介虽然实力拒绝这件事情，但是双手还是不自觉地爬上中岛裕翔紧实的后背。

“就叫一声嘛，求求你了。”

中岛裕翔一边不停止下身的进出，一边把头埋进山田凉介的肩窝里撒娇。

“......不！”

“好，这是你说的。”

中岛裕翔很有骨气和耐力地直起身来，又一次退出山田凉介的身体。

后穴突如其来的空虚感让山田凉介不满足地轻哼了一声，他下一秒强行唤回自己的理智，起身把中岛裕翔压在身上，骑在他的腿上，开始反威胁。

“该我...让你、好好舒服一下了。”

我山田凉介可不是好惹的！

让你也尝尝被人上的滋味！

说着山田凉介就想分开中岛裕翔的双腿寻找他的入口，中岛裕翔反应迅速，用更大的力道重新坐起身，抱住坐在自己腿上的山田凉介，又是一次疯狂掠夺式的深吻。

“没那么容易。”

中岛裕翔露出邪魅的笑，抬起山田凉介的屁股，穴口对准自己依然坚挺的性器，重重地坐了下去。

山田凉介仰着脖子呻吟着，脚趾头紧紧蜷在一起，中岛裕翔吻着他脖子上的青筋和汗液，抓起他的臀部抬起又放下，如此循环往复。

“啊...啊...！那里、不行......”

“是这里吗？”

当戳到山田凉介体内的高点时，中岛裕翔再也不必费力抬住山田凉介的臀部，他就已经抓着自己的头发，开始不由自主地扭动腰肢，一次次坐到最深处。

“凉介...舒服，太舒服了，不要停。”

“啊...啊...”

“我可能、要出来了...”

“敢射在里面，你就、死定了......”

中岛裕翔使坏地一口咬住山田凉介的腮，贴在他的耳边私语。

“看你要怎么样让我死定了。”

高潮的时候，中岛裕翔紧紧揽住山田凉介的腰，掐住他的臀瓣，不给他机会撤离，精液满满的都射进了他的体内。


End file.
